List of techniques used by Gohan
This is a list of notable techniques used by Gohan which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Speed and movement techniques * Levitate - The power of flight. It literally means "lighter than air skill". Most warriors in the Dragon Ball universe can do this. Energy-based attacks * Masenko - Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy ball. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the Kamehameha. The Ocean Group dub incorrectly identified this attack as a Kamehameha as well, however the Funimation dub rectified this mistake. * Super Masenko - An even stronger version of the Masenko. Gohan fires a larger and more powerful Masenko that causes greater damage than a normal Masenko. It was named and seen in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Gohan's Blast 2 attacks. * Masenko Ball - An attack used in the Frieza Saga. Gohan holds his hands to his head like the regular Masenko, but then charges up for much longer until the attack forms a huge ball. He then throws the ball like a grenade, causing an explosion. * Evil Shot - Piccolo delivers a kick followed by a punch from Gohan until Piccolo kicks the enemy into the air where Gohan kicks away the enemy, who Piccolo blasts with a Special Beam Cannon. * Renzoku Kikou Dan - Gohan releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Bakuretsu Ranma' - Gohan fires a powerful beam with a large ball at the end frome one hand * Special Beam Cannon - A very powerful beam fired by charging a lot of energy into your index and middle finger in front of your forehead and then extending your arm to fire. Gohan used Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon while Image Training with Krillin on their way to Planet Namek. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Future Gohan is able to perform this technique in his Super Saiyan form. In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan can use Special Beam Cannon on Base State as an Ultimate Move. However, in his Super Saiyan form, this is replaced with Super Kamehameha. * Kamehameha - After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. * Super Kamehameha - An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. In the Budokai series, it is placed as Gohan's Ultimate Move. * Fast Kamehameha - A standing version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2. Gohan used it to repel Cell's Kamehameha from hitting the Earth. It's seen and named Super Kamehameha in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Gohan's attacks. * Father-Son Kamehameha - Gohan uses this attack only once during the entire series. When Gohan uses his Kamehameha to counter Super Perfect Cell's own, he is helped spiritually by Goku. This attack helps Gohan overpower and defeat Super Perfect Cell with a little help from Vegeta. The name was coined by the Budokai video game series, but was not mentioned as a separate attack in the anime. * Family Kamehameha - Gohan uses this attack only in the film Broly: Second Coming. This attack is used by Gohan and his younger brother Goten together. They use their combined Kamehameha attacks to hold off Broly's Omega Blaster. The attack a short time later in the film becomes a similar move to the Father-Son Kamehameha with the arrival of Goku to help coach his sons to victory. This attack is also seen in the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, but is replaced with the Bros. Kamehameha. Transformations * Great Ape * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 * Ultimate Gohan Techniques appearing in video games ''Supersonic Warriors'' series * Energy Unleashed ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques * Afterimage Strike * Bakuretsu Ranma * Bros. Kamehameha * Burst Rush * Chou Maretsugeki * Evil Barrier * Explosive Madan * Super Explosive Madan * Explosive Wave * Father-Son Kamehameha * Full Power * Full Power Charge * Full Power Energy Barrage Wave * Full Power Energy Blast Volley * Gekiretsu Madan * Gekiretsu Ranbu * Justice Finishing Pose * Justice Judgment * Justice Pose 1 * Justice Slash * Masenko * Power up to the Very Limit * Special Beam Cannon * Super Explosive Madan * Super Explosive Wave * Super Kamehameha * Super Masenko * Super Unyielding Spirit * Unforgivable * Wild Sense Rushing techniques * Auto-Counter * Auto-Heavy Counter * Auto-''Ki'' Blast Cannon Counter * Blaster Wave * Flying Kick * ''Kiai'' Cannon * Ground Slash * Heavy Finish * Lift Strike * Rolling Hammer * [[Rush Ki Wave|Rush Ki Wave]] Signature techniques * Burst Smash * Counter - High Speed Rush Movement * Counter - Z Counter * Dragon Smash * Giant Throw * High Speed Rush Movement * Hyper Smash * Lightning Attack * Sonic Sway * Step-In Auto-Counter * Step-In Flying Kick * Step-In Ground Slash * Step-In Lift Strike * Step-In Sway * Sway Flying Kick * Sway Ground Slash * [[Sway Ki Wave|Sway Ki Wave]] * Sway Lift Strike * Sway Rolling Hammer * Vanishing attack * Z Counter Combination techniques * Air Combo 1 * Air Combo 2 * Air Combo 3 * Air Combo 4 * Aerial Barrage * Blast Combo 1 * Blast Combo 2 * Blast Combo 3 * Blast Combo 4 * Blast Combo 5 * Blast Combo 6 * Blast Combo 7 * Blast Combo 8 * Blast Combo 10 * Blaster Wave Combo * Burst Meteo * Delta Storm * Dragon Tornado * Energy Storm * Heavy Crush * ''Kiai'' Cannon Smash * Raging Impact * Rolling Hurricane * Rush Finish * Rush In * Rush In Attack * Sonic Impact * Spiral Slash * Tri-Attack * Violent Rush Category:Lists * From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.